En algún lugar de la memoria
by Mei Walker
Summary: Solo el infortunio puede convertir un corazón de roca en un corazón humano.Yullen


_Desde que comencé a escribir tengo la idea de esta historia -que esta levemente inspirada en la pelicula del mismo nombre- y jamás pude plasmarla en un fic, bien, cumpli mi deber con esta idea. ¿Qué puedo decirles? Si ya han leído algún fic mio sabrán de antemano ¡lo dramática que puedo ser! si aún sabiendo esto desean continuar, Bienvenidas seas queridas lectoras! _

_Soy un fiasco, se supone que deberia sacar mas capitulos de mis otros fics antes de escribir uno nuevo! lo lamento realmente, me encantaria hacerlo de inmediato, pero me está costando horrores seguir las tramas, mejoraré y les traere la continuacion de todas y cada una de mis historias lo prometo! estoy atravezando la recta final de esta parte de mi vida llamada Secundaria y por lo tanto tendre algúnos retrasos... ¡si, mas retrasos! prometo pagarles con creces!_

_En fin, un primer capitulo un poco corto para lo que estoy acostumbrada! pero no me disgusta en lo absoluto, quizas utilice mal algunas expresiones y confundi terminos cientificos, ¡no soy una jodida enfermera chicas! xD en fin, espero que lo disfruten por mas de que la idea este un poco thrillada! _

**Raiting: **T

**Disclaimer:** -man y sus personajes pertenecen a Hoshino katsura, yo solo me divierto con sus personajes.

**Advertencias:** Vocabulario obsceno.

* * *

><p><strong>En algún lugar de la memoria.<strong>

_By Meiko Murakami_

**~†»Bicho de ciudad«†~**

**[_...¿Que voy a hacer con tanto cielo para mi? ¡voy a volar yo soy un bicho de ciudad! ¿que voy a hacer, cual es el camino a seguir? voy a soñar con ese beso al regresar..._]**

Se había mudado allí por petición de su novio, tenía una buena oferta laboral que había obtenido gracias a la recomendación de su renombrada pareja, _"siempre dijiste que querías ayudar a la gente, bien, esta es tu oportunidad muchachito". _ni siquiera le había consultado si era eso lo que quería, había tomado la decisión el solo una vez más, siempre tan egoísta.

El lugar al que iba era un gran centro de rehabilitación para gente con problemas motrices, allí empezaría trabajaría durante el verano para luego comenzar con las clases de enfermería en el hospital del centro mientras que su pareja filmaba en Hollywood una estúpida película que traía a las mujeres locas con el solo anuncio de su presencia en ella.

A penas llegó a la ciudad pudo sentir las miradas de la gente, como siempre que iba a un nuevo lugar las personas oriundas del pueblo lo miraba como a un bicho raro, no los culpaba, ese color blanco del cabello y aquel tatuaje sobre su ojo izquierdo no lo ayudaban para nada a pasar desapercibido, no era realmente culpa suya, su cabello había tomado ese pigmento luego de una extraña enfermedad de su infancia que lo debilitó hasta quitarle el pigmento del cabello, ojos, y piel. su tatuaje… bueno, eso había sido una estúpida apuesta que no valía la pena mencionar, su pareja tenía uno igual.

La gente de la residencia lo recibió de maravilla y una de las cuidadoras comenzó a mostrarle el nuevo piso del lugar indicándole cuales serian sus funciones básicas. La jefa de las enfermeras parecía una mujer bastante agria pero le trataba con una cercanía increíble, era todo nuevo para él, el pueblo, el verde campo, las personas, el aroma en el aire, todo era un misterio para él que recién había llegado del ruidoso Nueva york, siempre se consideró un "bicho de ciudad". Suspiró y sonrió gentilmente asintiendo a todo aquello que no había escuchado.

La mañana llegó pronto colando unos rayos de sol por su espaciosa habitación, estaba solo desde que… si, desde que él se fue. Su gato comenzó a maullar por comida obligándolo a levantarse de la cama, preparó el desayuno, alimentó a su adorado Timcanpy y salió de la casa con la sensación de que, a pesar de que este era su primer día como ayudante, algo bueno iba suceder.

Llegó al piso y sin más se puso su uniforme, arriba lo esperaba la jefa de enfermeras bastantante animada sin un motivo aparente, tenía en las manos una listilla de las cosas que debía hacer, al parecer ya tenía una rutina armada.

Comenzó con lo indicado sin mucha emoción, su deber se basaba en cosas simples como colocar las medicinas de cada paciente por horario y cerciorarse de que las tomaran, controlar el monitor cardiaco de los pacientes mas delicados, verificar si alguien necesitaba ayuda, llevar y traer a los pacientes de la sala de rehabilitación, tomar la presión y temperatura y llevar el control de las mismas por cada residente, su labor era variado y lo mejor de ello era que le ayudaba a mantener su mente ocupada.

Eran ya las siete de la tarde y estaba oscureciendo, estaba un poco cansado y lo bueno de todo aquello era que ya había terminado su trabajo, había pasado por todo el hospital y había ayudado a casi todos los que tenía en la lista de ese día, ahora se dirigía hacia el ascensor para luego irse a su casa pero éste estaba fuera de servicio, esta vez tendría que bajar por las casi inutilizadas escaleras que estaban al final del pasillo contra la izquierda.

Ese sector estaba asignado a la gente que se encontraba más grave, por lo cual no era su tarea, pero una de las habitaciones tenia la puerta semi abierta y hacia un ruido espantoso por la correntada que provocaban las ventanas abiertas del pasillo, se acerco a cerrarla echando rápidamente una mirada curiosa al lugar, tenía una luz muy tenue que lo hacía ver tenebroso, mas aun los aparatos por doquier, pero lo que llamo su atención no era eso, si no la cama sobre la cual había algo que parecía ser una persona, inconscientemente se acercó a ver quien yacía en esa habitación a pesar de que no fuese de su incumbencia.

Era un joven realmente atractivo, tenía un rostro muy delicado y sin embargo no lucia muy femenino, podía decirse que era oriental, con un cabello largo y lacio que lucía enredado y descuidado, estaba extremadamente delgado y pálido, conectado por la tráquea a un respirador artificial y a un monitor cardiaco que indicaba una actividad bastante débil, realmente le daba impresión, era una especie de cadáver en aquella habitación oscura y sin embargo se veía hermoso, de una forma morbosa. De pronto pudo ver como la persona que yacía en la cama fruncía levemente el seño, como molesto, supuso que debía ser el producto de su imaginación y se retiró intrigado.

— ¿Quien es el chico de la habitación 24?— preguntó a una de las enfermeras de turno.

—Ah, no sabemos su nombre, fue traído hace más o menos dos años al centro en un estado grave, es una víctima del terremoto de Tokio— Japón había enviado heridos a muchas partes del mundo porque ellos mismos no tenían recursos para tratarlos.

—En ese entonces este lugar era un hospital especializado en neurología, no era el reconocido centro de rehabilitación que es ahora. Todos los pacientes de ese incidente ya se recuperaron o bien murieron, pero él nunca despertó. El estado de Japón paga por todos los gastos en honor a las tantas otras víctimas que perecieron en el proceso. —

— ¿Y porque sigue aquí?—

—Trasladarlo hasta el hospital de la ciudad sería innecesariamente arriesgado y costoso… además aquí no causa ningún problema, es como una planta, de vez en cuando viene alguien a regarlo y allí se queda bien tranquilo, el es de esos que no vuelven jamás así que estarse allí quietito es todo lo que hará hasta que su corazón se canse—

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, jamás ha venido nadie a visitarlo, probablemente toda su familia murió y las esperanzas de que se recupere son cero, inclusive aunque despertara, después de tanto tiempo tendría que empezar desde cero, yo creo que lo mejor que le puede pasar es quedarse así, su cerebro ha sido destruido completamente. Lo único que lo mantiene con vida es el corazón ese que tiene bombeando cada vez mas débilmente, se aferra a seguir latiendo por ese cuerpo que ya se ha ido hace mucho, parece que estuviera esperando algo, hay muchos así por aquí—

Iba a decirle que lo vio fruncir el seño, pero era mejor callarse, el mismo sabia cuan improbable era eso, de todas formas algo en la "historia" de ese joven lo había conmovido, le parecía realmente triste y de mal gusto que alguien lo comparara con una planta, tener que pasar el resto de sus días en un lugar así y que nadie viniera a visitarlo debía ser algo horrible, era consciente de cuan infantil era su pensamiento ya que el otro ni se enteraba de su condición, pero aun así su alma caritativa pudo más que su sentido común e hizo que se dirigiera hasta la oficina del director con la simple petición de que lo dejaran ir de vez en cuando a leerle un libro.

Recibió fue una mirada incrédula por parte de su superior, luego este asintió dejándole cumplir con su capricho, no iba a ayudar de nada que alguien lo visitase para leerle algo, pero él era un soñador y un cabeza hueca así que le gustaba creer que así se sentiría menos solo y abandonado, como le pasaba a él.

Esa tarde se fue muy contento del hospital, pasó por una tienda que quedaba camino a casa y compro unos libros y comida como para un ejército que resultaba ser solo la cena, prendió la televisión y allí estaban los avances de la nueva película, la de su novio, realmente odiaba esas cosas, se veía tan cursi, tan poco él, y para colmo estaba con esa zorra con la cual estaba saliendo según los mediáticos, ¡ni se imaginaban que era un marica! Bueno, tampoco podía salir a decir que lo era, hacia mucho le había aclarado que él era bisexual y que su relación quedaría en el silencio, y a pesar de eso él había aceptado, pero las ganas de decirlo estaban ahí.

Lo extrañaba horrores, pero no se olvidaba de que prácticamente lo habia abandonado en ese pueblo al que segura iría cuando terminase con su mugrosa película para tener sexo y hacerse el buen novio un mes y luego volver a partir, sabía que su vida con él era así, que no podían quererse en público por el nivel de exposición al que se encontraba sometido el otro, y aun si pudieran, si Neah no fuera famoso, tampoco saldría y gritaría al mundo entero que era gay, lo consideraba algo privado y aun en los tiempos que corrían se sentía un poco avergonzado de tener esa clase de orientación sexual.

Debería odiarlo, eso quería, por su culpa estaba condenado a vivir en las sombras, sonaba un poco dramático, pero para él lo era, no le gustaba para nada que su pareja se encontrara constantemente coqueteando con mujeres súper guapas, y no solo eso, si no que lo hiciera en su cara, como si se pavoneara de su sex appeal, ¿Quién mierda se creía que era?

Se sentía frustrado, era el trabajo del otro y sabía perfectamente que gracias a ese trabajo corrupto tenia la gran mayoría de sus pertenencias, y era ese mismo pensamiento el que lo hacía sentirse sucio, prostituido por el poder.

Cuando solo era un mocoso se imaginaba de otra forma, con más entusiasmo, con una carrera dedicada a los demás (al menos a eso le habia atinado) con una persona que lo tomara de las manos y le tocara el corazón, más audaz, alegre, vivaz, mas… feliz. Pero nada de todo aquello que soñaba había sucedido y aun así se encontraba siempre a la espera de aquello que sabía que no iba a suceder.

De pronto una sensación extraña le recorrió el cuerpo, tan rápido como un rayo, pero tan efectivo como un remedio, metafóricamente hablando seria una voz interior que le dijo "¡Hey! es hora de superarlo", y estuvo de acuerdo con eso, nada de lo material que le había dado se comparaba a todo a lo que el había renunciado por esa relación, lo único que quería era que lo amara más que a nada, como él lo hacía, pero sus sentimientos no eran correspondidos, o al menos no en la forma en la que él quería, así que con determinación escribió una breve carta a su tan amado Actor de Hollywood.

"_Gracias por todo, me diste algo que no tenia, pero que no necesitaba._

_Atte: Allen Walker"_

La mañana lo sorprendió con un clima perfecto, era plena primavera y el viento soplaba moviendo las copas de los grandes y florecidos arboles, le gustaba considerarse una persona simple con un gran gusto por las cosas sencillas como aquella vista que daba a su ventana. El día parecía hecho para el así que se levanto de muy buen humor (olvidándose por completo de la gran decisión que había tomado el día anterior y lo muy doloroso que era vivir con ella) partió hacia el hospital y una vez allí comenzó con las practicas.

Su parte favorita del día era cuando todo eso terminaba y solo quedaba una cosa por hacer; ir hacia la habitación del asiático para luego sentarse en la mecedora de anciano que había llevado hasta la habitación y leerle con pasión y dedicación, un poco de ambas. A veces, cuando se detenía a observar a ese rostro calmo que tanto le atraía se preguntaba quien había sido aquel joven atractivo, y aunque sabía que jamás se enteraría de ellos le gustaba fantasear que con el relato del joven nipón.

Por momentos le parecía que su rostro cobraba vida, eran solo momentos, pero hubiera jurado que cada vez que iba a esa habitación su cara se veía un poco mas llena de vida. De vez en vez se sentía preocupado, es decir, nadie iba a visitarlo nunca y probablemente todo ser vivo relacionado con el ya estaba muerto, no tenía porque ni por quien despertar… no tenía sentido pensar en esos detalles si ni siquiera el aquejado lo hacía, pero siendo el idiota que era, sentía empatía.

Le recordaba mucho a sí mismo, y por eso mismo lo había tomado como su reto personal, no iba a dejarlo solo, aunque pasaran 100 años de soledad y ese hombre siguiera en esa cama como el vegetal que era, él estaría ahí con un libro en las manos, listo para leerle un capitulo mas…

**...Continuará...**

* * *

><p><em>Nunca incluí a Neah en un fic y no estoy segura de como me saldrá, seguramente super OCC, ni modo! soy un simple ser humano xD Espero que les haya gustado y estén deseosas del proximo capitulo! Muchísimas gracias por leer y si no es mucho pedir un review con sus criticas me ayudarían mucho saben! en fin, espero que esten bien y nuevamente perdón por ser tan fail! <em>

_Saludos!_

**Meiko!**


End file.
